


A Bit Nostalgic

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once more, thanks to my bff smiledesu and my awesome husband for reading and reassuring me that this is not crap <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Nostalgic

Day 15: In different clothing style

“What I don’t understand is- Hold still Tony.” Steve scolded as he adjusted the collar on the button down Tony was wearing. It wasn’t a modern fit, rather closing in tight at the neck, with a tie fitted through it. The suspenders had been Tony’s idea, but it was Steve who had to show him how high the pants had to go in the forties. Steve himself was clad in his old uniform, the military ones. He’d spent the night before ironing them and trying not to get too sentimental, but now that he was wearing them… Well. It felt like coming home. The rich fabric and the perfect, tailored fit were just a side note. It was the weight, metaphorical and physical, that he had come to know during what he’d perceived to be the most important time of his life.

“Standing still. What is it Cap?” Tony responded, dusting off imaginary dust from Steve’s shoulder in a nonchalant motion. The shirt was finally lined up, the suspenders and pants fitted just right. Even the shoes they had on were retro.

“I don’t understand to what end you contracted this… this photography week.” Steve tried to explain, taking a step back and looking at the image of the two of them reflected in the large dressing room mirror. He had to look away the next moment.

“Well, if I told you, you wouldn’t beli- What’s wrong, Steve?” Tony was trying to answer when he saw the expression on Steve’s face. “Does it look bad?” he asked, reaching over to touch Steve’s arm.

“Oh it looks great, really.” Steve answered, head ducked low as he tried to compose himself. Tony bore such a resemblance to his father it was alarming, and the loss hit a bit too hard for a moment. “Just… A bit nostalgic.” and Steve could hear the breath catching in Tony’s throat at that. “Don’t worry about it.” The moment was gone. Steve’s smile was back and he turned to look at Tony. “You look… great.” 

“Me? Look at you. I’d totally hit on you if we were back in the 40s-” A realization dawned on him and he pointed accusingly at Steve, “did you and my father…?” to which Steve’s only response was utter shock.

“What?! No Tony. No. I was busy fighting Hydra and trying to impress Agent Carter…” Steve finally managed to answer, blushing just a bit at the mentioning of Peggy and not sure if it was more grief or just embarrassment - and it didn’t really matter which it was.

“And he never tried anything?” Tony asked, narrowing his eyes at Steve until Steve sighed and crossed his arms.

“Tony, you knew your father longer than I did. Do you think he did?” 

“Point taken. Ok.” It looked like Tony could breathe again and Steve turned to the mirror to adjust his hair and cuffs instead of lingering on the thought of how eerie it felt to have Tony in his father’s clothes beside him. After a moment of awkward silence, Tony sighed.

“Well here’s the thing.” he started, grabbing Steve’s attention again. “I’ve had some of the uh… Better looking Avengers model for this photographer. I’ve commissioned a calendar from him, and I expect it to be good enough to sell a couple of copies, if you know what I mean.” Steve frowned.

“You’re selling pin-ups of the Avengers? Are you insane?” 

“Yes, but that’s besides the point. It’s not the Avengers, it’s just gonna be a random name. It’s for fund-raising.” 

“Fund-raising. What do you need more money for?” 

“It’s not for me.” And that had Steve raise an eyebrow at Tony. “It’s for charity.” It was a half truth, and by the look on Steve’s face it was obvious he saw it for what it was. Tony looked at the mirror and talked. “Well… Sort of charity. I just… Think he deserves a future.” The puzzled look on Steve’s face amused Tony, and he smiled at him. One of his hands reached over to close around Steve’s wrist. “Hulkling, Teddy Altman.” Tony indicated, noting Steve’s recognition, “He’s lost pretty much everything.”

“And you’re making, what, a trust fund for him?” Steve asked, still mostly disbelieving, as Tony had predicted. When he stopped to think about it, though, it made sense. Tony had lost both his parents when he was about Teddy’s age. A few moments of silence passed and Steve eventually reached over to cup Tony’s cheek. “I’ll do as many photography sessions as you ask me to, if it’s for a cause like this.” he said, looking proud as he reached to wrap his arm around Tony’s waist. “Let’s do this.”


End file.
